After death
by twingeek
Summary: AU A mix between every ones favorite books
1. Chapter 1

O k so this is just the introduction it really doesn't have an area to go to so i don't know but please read and review!!~!~!~!~

* * *

After Death

The fierce wind took away the innocent look of the bare trees, the whined and screeched in protest. There were blood and fire leaves licking my skin as they swirled around me like a tornado. They abruptly stopped and swayed to the ground. The eerie red moon made their colors shine. The moon was my only light for the next mile. _Stupid boarding school people_ I thought to myself. I looked up at the full moon the outline of a large bird flew across the path of light.

A shiver went up my spine as a gust of wind blew my long thick black hair. CRACK! A huge limb started to fall in front of me. A scream ripped out of my throat, I thought it could wake the dead. I jumped out of the way and landed with a loud thud. As the limb came crashing down an invisible shield stood between me and the shattering pieces. _There I go again _I thought in my head.

A small crack came from the trees behind me. I looked behind me and nothing. I turned back around and before me stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His hair, was flaming red, it fell to his face and touched his cheek and his nose. His eyes were as blue as a cloudless sky. He had a crooked smile that was perfect. His nose was perfect. His body was perfect. He was perfect. I stared in amazement of his beauty. His eyes coldly stared back at me. He was in a protective stance, but over what? I slowly took my eyes off of the perfect man and looked behind him. Golden brown eyes stared back at me, they were so familiar.

Her short spiky hair was uncommon. More so was the color. Bleach blond with a few streaks of brown. No one ever dyed their hair. The only one I have ever seen was Alex. But she was dead. She had the same hair and eyes. I knew it wasn't possible, but I asked anyways "Oh my lord, is that you Alex?" I whispered. That was all I could get out before I sobbed.

The one I thought was Alex ran past the beautiful man to me. The man looked angry. "Oh Liz, I have missed you so much, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Right then I knew it was Alex. She was the only one who ever called me Liz. She fell to her knees then hugged me tight and we sobbed together.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is much longer and there is alot more comming 11 page written to be xact and its not finished

* * *

There was a low cough, Alex wiped her eyes then looked at the man and glared. "Shut up Charles" They glared at each other. "Fine, we were supposed to pick her up hours ago anyways. And since it was your fault, you can grab her bags" They glared once more then moved in opposite directions.

Charles picked up my bag and groaned. "What do you have in here bricks" His voice chimed and rang across the road.

I chuckled back "Maybe, a year in a boarding school will do that" Alex giggled and jumped up grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I went to dust myself off but there was no dust. "Crap" I mumbled. _I hate this damn magic_ I thought to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I peered at Alex and Charles they noticed nothing.

Alex started walking and called behind her "Come on Liz we got a ways to go to get there." I trotted to catch up with her. She grabbed my hand when I reached her she slowed and mumbled "I'm sorry I've missed you so much, after my death I was confused I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go back to see you but I would have been too weird for you. I want you to know I love you." With the tears still fresh in our eyes they trailed town my cheeks.

I had to find a way to make her laugh. I could always make her laugh. I looked ahead at Charles, he was at least fifteen yards a head of us. "So what's with the stiff?" I asked.

"He is the son of the chairman." She sighed without enthusiasm.

"Oh" I huffed; this was going to be a long year. Before I could speak again the boarding school came into view. The school was huge, it had four floors, it was a least three times longer than my mansion at home. There was a stairway to the door on the second floor. There were millions of twinkling lights coming from the window and the lights outside. "Wow!" I breathed

Alex grinned "That's what I said when I first got here too." She walked forward and disappeared behind what I thought was a wall.

I looked around; no one was in view not even in the windows of the boarding school. Nothing, no one any where I was alone, it was like one of my dreams or should I say nightmares. "Alex?! Alex?!" I called out in hope for an answer, she didn't come out of the wall but I did hear giggles. Whew! Someone was there even if I couldn't see them, they were there. More giggles came from behind the wall so I just threw my hands up and flopped on the ground; more giggles "Go on keep laughing" I growled, then Crack another limb fell and this time hit some one behind the wall "Now who's laughing?" I said through my giggles.

_Hisssssssss,_ I heard as a large snake slithered towards me, the snake was moving at a hearty pace._ What killed snakes _I though in my head. Suddenly a loud screeched came from the trees, a large golden eagle came out of the trees, it swooped down and caught the snake up in its razor sharp claws.

"Go Liz!" came a voice behind the invisible wall.

"Be Quiet, Alex" said another voice.

"I'm just voicing my feelings." Alex said in an innocent voice.

"We're not supposed to talk to them until we tell them they have passed" he said in angry voice.

"Well you kinda just told her." I giggled as my best friend pointed out the obvious fact.

"Whoops" said the other voice disappointed.

Alex came running through the invisible wall. It was like a one way mirror. "I always knew there was something strange about you!" Alex shouted as she ran to hug me.

"Um, thanks, I guess?!" I said giving her a confused look.

Looking at my face she answered "Oh that's a good thing around her"

I hated to ask but I did "Why?"

The look in her eyes grew red "They didn't tell you?"

I hated when Alex was angry. That was bad for everyone. "For gods sakes they didn't tell you everyone is supposed to tell them what they are supposed to do…." She started yelling in a very odd language. _My parents told me it was a boarding school, now I'm guessing it's not._

Suddenly someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Charles. "We need to move away from her. She will transform in a couple of sec…" He never got to finish. Alex screeches were piercing my ears. I looked over at her as long silver bat wings were coming out of her back, her hair grew longer and became pure white, and her eyes were blood red.

Charles wrapped his arms around me and put his body between Alex and me. I looked around at him and at what once was my best friend. What was happening to her? She was turning into… a monster. I started to cry again. Why was this happening to me? What have I done wrong? Charles started to stroke my hair trying to get me to calm down. "It's okay she'll be fine. It's normal for her. She should have moved away from here, but you can't blame her for that." I stopped crying. Why was he being nice to me? I made Alex turn into a monster. He was so nice. I looked him in the eyes, they were blue, and they were so blue they shone.

The screeching stopped. I looked up at Alex even though she was a monster she was still beautiful. Her silver wings and hair blended together. Her red eyes were shining brighter than before. Her body was slender and her ripped clothing hung loosely from her body. She walk toward us and gave Charles an odd look. At that time I noticed he was still protectively guarding me, actually on top of me. I must have blushed from head to toe because Alex broke out laughing. Her laughter was chiming like soft bells. "OH," was all I heard before all the people behind the trees were laughing. I heard more giggles beyond… well it wasn't a wall anymore.

When I looked around there were at least a hundred or more people surrounding us. All of them were very young. The oldest in the group looked to be maybe thirty? They were all beautiful and perfect. I gave them a weak smile. _Wow_ _a school a for people who are magical creatures. _


End file.
